Our Beautiful Past
by shxramin
Summary: Spin Off Jimin dari "Marked by You" / Mengisahkan masa lalu Jimin yang di kuak disini / Dimohon baca Marked by You dulu sebelum baca ini ya biar ga bingung hehe / MINYOON /


Halo semua..

berhubung sepertinya banyak yang bingung banyak yang bingung kenapa Jimin bertingkah laku seperti itu, saya bikinkan spin off khusus untuk menceritakan masa lalu dari Jimin yang juga menyangkut ke Yoongi.

Jika kalian yang belum membaca Marked by You, tolong baca itu dulu ya baru membaca ini karena ini masih ada sangkut pautnya dengan FF itu ^^

Maaf kalo nanti banya ranjau typo ya, ngetik ekstra cepat mumpung gaada dosen dan lagi ada wifi di kantin fakultas anak missqueen modal wifi fakultas :'v wkwk

..

HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!

..

READY?

..

SPIN OFF JIMIN VERS

ALL JIMIN POV

"OUR BEAUTIFUL PAST"

...

...

* * *

kami bertemu ketika di kelas 5 Sekolah Dasar...

Tidak seperti kebanyakan anak kelas lain, aku selalu melihatmu hanya diam di pojok kelas, taman yang sepi, di sudut kantin bahkan saat pulang kau hanya sendirian. Disaat yang lain bersama teman-teman, kaulah yang paling menonjol untuk terdiam saja

Saat memasuki kelas tahun ajaran baru, kita tak sengaja menjadi teman sebangku. Dan sejak itu kita menjadi dekat dan kita sering pulang bersama karena arah jalan pulang kita searah. Kita menjadi sahabat dekat yang melakukan segala bersama

Aneh sekali, aku anak yg suka bergaul dan kau yang pendiam. anak-anak lain heran denganku yang akhirnya selalu berjalan bersamamu ketimbang dengan yang lain. Kita mempunyai banyak persamaan dan kita terus bersama tanpa ada masalah apapun. Kamu menjadi bagian terpenting di hidupku...

Ketika kita naik ke kelas 6, kita berdua berharap jika kita akan kembali satu kelas yang sama dan duduk di satu kursi yang sama.

"Yoongi, kamu kelas apa?" Aku tersenyum berlari menuju kearahmu yang hanya terdiam melihatku mendekat, "Aku kelas 6-3! bagaimana denganmu?"

Kamu menggeleng pelan, "Entahlah, aku belum lihat. aku gugup, aku tidak bisa melihatnya,"

Aku tersenyum dan menggoyangkan tanganmu, "Apa perlu aku cek?"

"Hah engga usah, biar aku sendiri saja,"

Kita berjalan bersama menuju papan pengumuman yang di kerubungi oleh anak-anak lain. Aku menggandeng tanganmu, agar kamu tidak menghilang dari sisiku. Kita menyelinap ke depan kerumuman dan akhirnya dapat melihat dengan jelas papan pengumumannya.

Aku mencari dengan seksama dan akhirnya menemukan namamu...

Di kelas yang sama..

"Huh?"

"Kenapa? kita beda kelas? ya?" "Kelas 6-3? aku sekelas dengamu bodoh! kenapa wajahmu? kamu tidak suka kita sekelas lagi?"

Aku menggeleng dan menarik lagi untuk keluar dari kerumunan, "Tidak.. aku.. aku menyukainya! sangat!"

Kamu mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Aku juga! Janji jika kita tetap akan menjadi sahabat di kelas 6 nanti!"

Aku berpikir aku akan berteriak bahagia saat aku menyadari jika aku kembali satu kelas denganmu. Tapi kenyataannya aku sangat bahagia hingga aku hanya terdiam bisu.

Di tambah pelukan tiba-tiba itu setelah kita berjanji makin membuatku terdiam. Apa kamu tahu Min Yoongi jika hati ini berdetak sangat kencang saat kamu memelukku seperti itu?

Setahun berlalu, sekarang kita menunggu pengumuman untuk naik ke jenjang sekolah menengah pertama.

Kita berdua sama-sama gugup menunggu hasil. Kamu dan aku tak semua mengisi nama sekolah sama, hanya dua sekolah yang sama dari tiga pilihan yang tersedia.

Saat itu aku merasa percaya diri karena ada dua pilihan jika kita bisa satu sekolah sama.

"Ya tuhan kumohon satu sekolah yang sama,"

Aku mengangguk dan menggoyangkan tanganmu, kebiasanku saat gugup,

"Huum aku lebih gugup daripada menari di pangung pentas dulu,"

Dan akhirnya kita bersama memutuskan untuk kembali melihat ke papan pengumuman di depan ruang guru untuk melihat hasil murid yang di terima di sekolah mana saja.

Karena suasana kembali ramai seperti dulu, aku kembali menggandengmu untuk bisa melihat lebih jelas kertas yang tertempel disana.

"Huh?"

"Bagaimana? kita satu sekolah lagi?"

"Tidak.. kamu masuk sekolah X dan aku di sekolah Y.."

Ketika melihat wajahmu yang murung itu aku lebih murung lagi. Aku menarikmu keluar dari kerumunan dan kita berbicara saling berhadapan.

Aku melihat matamu yang kosong dan merasa sedih karena kita terpisah, padahal umur persahabatan kita masih begitu awal.

"Yah.. tidak apa-apa kita masih bisa ketemu setiap hari kan? Setiap pulang sekolah?"

Aku yang melihatmu mencoba menyemangati diri sendiri, begitupun aku. Aku ikut tersenyum dan mengiyakan ajakanmu.

Karena aku benar-benar tak ingin berpisah dengammu.

"Tentu.. kau jaga janjimu,"

Tapi kamu tidak menjaga janjimu..

Setelah kamu masuk di sekolahmu, kamu terlalu terobsesi dengan nilai-nilai, angka-angka di rapor..

Kamu selalu menunda untuk kita bertemu dengan alasan kamu sibuk belajar..

Di sekolah baru, aku menjalin pertemanan baru disana.

Tak seperti di sekolah dasar, mereka disini lebih tertarik dengan latar belakang keluargaku yang kaya dan ayahku yang menjadi pegawai negara yang selalu berpindah kota setiap 3 tahun sekali.

Sebenarnya itu memalukan untukku mengatakannya, tapi karena aku semakin populer karena kekayaanku ini aku menjadi seorang superstar secara tiba-tiba di sekolahku..

Setelah rumor dari kelas ke kelas beredar, grup anak-anak tenar mendekatiku dan berusaha untuk menjadikanku bagian dari mereka.

Dulu, sepertinya itu sangat keren dengan anak-anak itu. Walaupun begitu, Yoongi, aku tidak pernah bisa menyebut mereka sebagai teman sesungguhnya tak seperti aku menyebutmu...

Sebagai sahabat terbaikku..

Suatu hari, kita yang berjanji bertemu akhirnya berakhir sukses. Kamu benar-benar datang. aku begitu senang namun tak lama saat melihat wajahnya yang sayu dan pucat.

Sebegitunya kah kau ingin nilaimu bagus Yoongi?

"Aku lelah sekali... sangat lelah,"

"hey itu tidak buruk! Kamu sudah berusaha keras! Hmm? Aku yakin kamu akan mendapat nilai baik ujian nanti!"

Sejujurnya Yoongi kamu lebih menghabiskan waktumu untuk belajar daripada bertemu denganku..

Dan janji-janjimu yang kau lupakan dengan mudahnya..

Setelah ujian,aku melihat nilai-nilaimu yang di bawahku. Kenapa? Padahal kamu bekerja begitu keras daripada diriku.

Apa kau benar-benar belajar dengan cara yang benar? Karena kamu begitu kecewa melihat hasilnya.

Diriku yang berusia 14 tahun kesal karena kamu tidak menghabiskan waktu denganku, i was sad..

"Kamu tidak terlihat baik, mau makan burger?"

Itu di saat kita pulang bersama dan aku bersyukur kamu mau mengabulkan janjiku untuk kembali pulang bersama.

"Tidak ah! Ini masih minggu ujian!"

"Ini juga minggu ujian untukku, Yoon,"

"Jim, kau bilang kalau kau tidur awal kemarin malam kan?"

"Iya,"

"Tapi kenapa nilai ujianmu lebih tinggi daripada aku yag sampai harus begadang?"

"Karena kau tidak sepintar diriku,"

"..." Kamu terdiam dan tersenyum, "Tentu saja, kamu pintar. Yasudah bagaimana jika aku traktir kamu makan pizza karena nilaimu lebih baik daripadaku?'

Sangat susah bagi kita untuk saling bertemu. Selain berbeda sekolah, sebentar lagi ayahku akan kembali di mutasi ke kota lain. San aku dengar jika kali ini menjadi yang terakhir, yaitu di Seoul.

Aku ingin bertemu denganmu Sebelum aku pindah ke Seoul dan juga memberitahumu tentang kepindahanku.

Tapi selalu dan selalu kamu membatalkan janji-janji dan beralasan banyak. Aku kesal Yoongi!

Aku mencoba cara teakhir, benar-benar sebelum aku pindah. Di semester dua, Aku mencoba menjadi guru tutormu untuk matematika, bidan kelemahanmu.

"Yoon, jika aku menjadi guru matematikmu, bagaimana?"

Kau menoleh begitu semanagt, ah seharusnya aku melakukan ini sejak dulu, "Boleh!"

Meskipun aku tahu aku sedikit meruntuhkan sisi kebanggaanmu, tapi aku benar-benar ingin dekat denganmu.

"Kamu salah menghitungnya Yoon,"

Kita berada di sebuah cafe, karena kamu menghubungiku jika ada kendala di soal pekerjaan rumahmu.

"Hah.., lagi-lagi aku menjawab salah?"

"Begini, liat aku nyelesaiin ini Yoon,"

 _ **drrt drrt**_

"Oh jim, ponselmu getar!"

Selagi aku mengajarimu, aku membalas pesan dari teman-teman grub populerku. Tak sengaja aku menuliskan kata-kata kotor. Padahal aku dulu berjanji untuk tidak saling berbicara ktor.

"Jim, kau sekarang suka berkata kotor?"

"Hah?"

"Gengmu itu... aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan mereka, tapi karena kau tidak seperti mereka, aku hanya diam saja, jadi..."

"Terus.. kau ingin bilang jika temanku itu busuk?"

Niatku saat itu secara Tidak langsung bilang bahwa 'Kamu tidak pernah jalan-jalan denganku lagi dan kamu punya hak apa untuk menilai baik buruknya teman baruku?'

Tapi setelah melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang tidak enak dan juga raut wajahmu menggelap, aku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan untuk menaikan moodmu.

"Yah.. berkata kotor.. itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan anak sekarang kan?"

"..."

"Haha.. kau memalukan. kau harus bertingkah seperti kamu tidak mengenalku! " (Jangan bertingkah seperti kau tidak mengenalku sebelumnya!)

Aku berkata seperti itu untuk menyemangatimu agar belajar lebih giat. Itu 90% hanya guyon dan yah beberapa ada emosi sedikit di nada bicaraku. Tapi menurutku itu masih normal bahkan saat aku berbicara seperti itu dengan teman baruku.

Aku melihatmu terkejut, tapi bibirmu mengerucut itu benar-benar lucu. Dan aku tidak membayangkan apa yang kau alami sebelumnya.

"Kenapa hanya diam? Kalau kau diam, aku lebih baik jalan dengan teman grupku,"

"..."

Aku hanya bercanda, serius. untuk meningkatkan moodmu. Kita tidak pernah bertengkar dan kita menjalani dengn biasa persahabatan kita. Jadi aku tidak pernah membayangkan kamu begitu marah tentang perkataanku itu.

Beberapa hari setelahnya, ketika aku berjalan bersama teman grupku, tetap berbicara kotor dan terlalu frontal. Aku tak sengaja berpapasan denganmu di jalan.

"Hmm?"

Mata kita bertemu...

Tapi ekspresimu berubah menjadi ksong dan kamu berjalan melewatiku begitu saja seperti aku tidak pernah ada di sana dan kamu menghapus eksistensiku.

"hey bro, kau kenal anak tadi?"

"Nah.. enggak lah.. ga kenal.. lanjut,"

Dulu aku berpikir, _"Ah kau tidak menyapaku karena kau kecewa padaku karena lebih memilih hang out dengan grup populer seperti ku heh? aku rasa kau tidak benar-benar saabatku,_ "

Aku kecewa padamu...

Aku kesal

Aku marah Min Yoongi

Begitulah dengan mudahnya kita perlahan terpisah. Dan begitu pula aku tidak memberitahumu jika aku pindah luar kota. Tanpa memberimu kabar apapun dan meninggalkanmu sendirian di sana.

Setelah sekian lama aku baru menemukan jawaban kenapa kamu hanya diam saja ketika melewatiku. Sepertinya kamu salah paham atas apa yang aku ucapkan.

"Seokjin! Kita sama kelas!"

Yoongi? Ini benar kamu, Min Yoongi?

"?!"

"hey Yoon, kenapa wajahmu?"

"Enggak kok. Kelas kita bagus ya?"

Ini kelas 11 atau jika disini mengatakannya kelas 2 menengah atas. Sekali lagi kita menjadi teman sekelas.

Kau, yang sebelum selalu berucap berdoa jika ingin sekelas dan sebngku denganku. Memutar balik semuanya dengan berdoa jika kau ingin pindah ke kelas lain.

Jujur saja, dulu kelas 1 aku tidak begitu mengetahui eksistensimu disini. Apa kamu kembali menjadi Min Yoongi yang pendiam di kelas? Min Yoongi yang suka menyendiri di taman? Dan Min Yoongi yang acuh lingkungan?

Apa anak di sebelahmu itu yang mengembalikanmu seperti aku yang mengembalikan senyumanmu?

Dan juga aku baru saja menyadari, kenapa semakin hari kau semakin bertambah manis?

"Seokjin aku ngantuk, bangunkan aku 10 menit lagi!"

"okay, aku membangunkanmu 9menit 59 detik lagi, tak usah khawatir,"

Ah dan sepertinya kau juga sudah menemukan sahabat barumu huh? Seperti aku yang menemukan teman baru.

"Jim, oke?" Itu Taehyung, teman baru di sekolah ini.

"Apaan?"

"Kau terlihat terganggu bro, apa _losers_ itu menganggumu lagi?"

"Nah, mereka sudah hilang,"

"Yaudah kalo gitu gausah tegang kali. Kau juga membuat mood jelek, man,"

Taehyung melempar sebuah roti, "aku tidak memakannya menjijikan. Kau makan atau buang. Lebih baik kau makan daripada kau mati menjadi tulang,"

"Yeah thanks,"

Walaupun kita tidak saling sapa dan saling bertemu sekian tahun. Aku masih peduli padamu. Aku merindukan masa lalu, dan aku membenci fakta jika kau melakukan segala hal dengan baik tanpaku di sampingmu.

Suatu hari, ada rumor beredar jika Taehyung mempunyai pacar.

Padahal anak itu tidak ada niat apapun dan sekarang aku sedang jalan hang put bersamanya dan teman yang lain.

"Fck siapa yang begitu bodohnya berpura-pura menjadi pacarku? Aku harus menariknya keluar,"

"Well really Taeyung, aku jadi teringat with that btch yang pura-pura jadi pacarmu juga,"

"Pfft apa yang terjadi padanya? Bukankah mereka tidak berani ke sekolah lagi?" itu Namjoon, dia beda kelas denganku, Hoseok dan Taehyung. Anak pintar terbilang jenius tepatnya, dan juga dia ketua OSIS

"Tenang bung, aku sudah mengirim pesan ke grup OSIS menjadi yang pertama mencari tahu siapa anak itu "

"Namjoon heh tak biasanya kau semnagt sekali, ada sesuatu huh?" Aku bercanda dan memukul bahunya keras.

"Aku akan mencari dan mencintainya. Karena sudah membuat Taehyung marah. Aku bangga."

"Goblok sia hahaha,"

Aku dan Hoseok tertawa kencang sedangkan Taehyung semakin menjadi dan melempari Namjoon dengan apapun yang dia pegang. Well kita sedang berada di cafe jadi bayangkan apa yang dia lempar.

Tapi malam setelah pulang dari cafe itu.. aku mengetahui bahkan sebelum Namjoon.

Jika anak itu adalah dirimu Yoongi.

Karena sejujurnya aku tidak pernah bahkan tidak ingin menghapus nomormu, dan aku bisa melihat siapa yang menjadi foto profilmu di kakaotalk.

Aku khawatir semalaman. Haruskah aku meneleponmu dan mengabari ini? Ah tidak, kamu pasti tidak akan menjawab teleponku, kan?

Hingga keesokan harinya aku berandai.

Apa kamu masih memikirkanku apa kau masih berpikir aku adalah seorang pecundang yang berteman dengan anak-anak yang tidak jujur?

"Anjir Jim, kau ketawa disaat temenmu ini stress karena anak sialan itu?'

Aku melihatmu berlari dari ujung lorong dan tersenyum ke arah Taehyung.

"Heh karena aku menyadari jika itu lucu,"

Bodoh kau Park Jimin... apa kau melakukan ini dengan benar? Apa akan baik-baik saja meninggalkan Yoongi seperti ini?

"Well Taehyung bell sudah berbunyi, sebaiknya kita masuk,"

"Ya ya sebaiknya kita masuk,"

"Taehyung ayo!"

Lepaskan dia. Yoongi pasti punya alasan dengan mengganti fotonya menjadi Taehyung. Aku tahu Yoongi bukan anak yang ingin tenar sesaat saja.

Tapi saat aku bersitatap dengan matamu, kata-kata yang aku batin tadi berubah semuanya.

"Taehyung ayo! Lepaskan tasnya dan kenapa kamu tidak mengajaknya jalan seperti kekasih sunguhan, heh? Pagi yang lucu,"

Memikirkan kata-kata itu aku ingin sekali memukul diriku sendiri.

Dan saat istirahat kamu tiba-tiba menghampiri kami dan mengatakan jika akan membelikan kami roti.

"WTF? Apa yang dia pikirkan sih?" Hoseok berkata malas, dia baru saja bangun tidur.

"Lupakan saja, anggap saja dia mengigau," Aku menepuk kepalanya agar tidak ribut.

Tanpa angin, kau menunjuk dirimu sebagai mengenalmu, kamu pasti ingin membuat keadaan membaik dengan cara ini kan?

"Wah sepertinya bread-slave kita gagal,"

"Padahal aku hanya ingin meminta maaf kepada kalian.."

Benar kan?

"Yah kau gagal. Kau tidak membelikan Taehyung kesukaannya. Dan hey Namjoon kemarinkan roti kami,"

Ekspresi wajahmu menggambarkan frustasi. Aku benci itu tapi aku menyukai... kita bisa berbicara lagi.

Mungkin itu kenapa aku menjadi jahat kepadamu. Aku ingin kembali berbicara dengamu dengan akal-akalan The Kings vs Bread-slave seperti ini.

"Hey Jim, dia kenapa," Taehyung bertanya padaku sambil tertawa geli

"Kenapa?"

"Dia itu nerd tapi bertingkah seperti orang gila. Cocok sekali untuk kau mainkan,"

Aku menggeleng, "Lihatlah dia, aku tak yakin dia melakukan itu dengan alasan tertentu. Jangan menakuti anak itu keterlaluan,"

"Eyyy Jims! Kau mencoba bertingkah keren di hadapanku, ya sialan?"

Aku hanya tertawa kecil dan kami kembali bersenda gurau.

"Min Yoongi, apa kau kekasih Kim Taehyung?"

Aku mendengar suara Pak Choi dari luar kelas. Telingaku seakan-akan berdiri karena antusias mendengar namamu di sebutkan.

"Kalian berdua. Mencurigakan. Kenapa kalian berduaan saja akhir-akhir ini?"

Aku hanya diam. Merasa tidak ingin mendengar lebih lanjut dan berusaha mengalihkan pendengaranku ke arah isi kelas yang ramai.

"Oy kau, duduk disini?"

"Duduk disini?"

"Ambil bukuku dan jadi note-slaveku," Taehyung melemparkan sebuah buku ke meja di depanmu. "Terima kasih karena sebentar lagi Pak Choi akan memantau nilaiku! Sialan!"

Pak Choi selalu menanyaimu jika kau dan Taehyung berkencan dan tingkah Taehyung yang semakin lama menjadi semakin dekat denganmu. Itu membuatku risih dan tidak senang.

Suatu hari, kau datnag pagi sekali. Hari itu hanya ada kita berdua saja di dalam kelas. Apa aku harus menyapamu duluan? Atau... tidak?

Sangat canggung awalnya tapi aku memutuskan untuk menyapamu duluan setelah sekian tahun lamanya.

Aku mengetuk papan di dekatku dan itu membuatmu terkejut.

"Hei Yoongi?"

"...?!" "Hei Jimin"

"Aku sudah berada di kelas dan kau tidak menyapaku?" Dia terdiam, aku kembali melanjutkan, "Tak biasanya pagi sekali"

"Ah.. aku bangun terlalu awal..."

"Aku tidak berharap kau akan menyapaku duluan. tapi mendiamkanku itu cukup kejam,"

"Hah tidak kok! itu..."

tapi tak lama kemudian ekspresi wajahmu berubah menjadi ekspresi di saat kta berpisah beberapa tahun lalu itu. sama persis.

"Kenapa? lanjutkan"

"Kau menyapaku karena tidak ada anak di kelas, kan?"

Apa? Aku tidak paham!

"Apa?"

"Tentu saja, kau sekarang terkenal dan tidak ingin kita saling kenalkan?" "Dan kau juga yang bilang untuk tidak saling menyapa!?"

"astaga! kapan aku mengatakan..." "Ah..."

Dan disaat itu lah aku sadar... alasan sesungguhnya kenapa kita tidak bersama lagi.

Kau mungkin menganggap leluconku sebagai ucapan sugguhnya yang bilang aku tidak ingin kau memalukanku di hadapan teman populerku di sekolah menegah awal dulu.

"Sekarang kau ingat kan? Aku pergi,"

Sejak kau menutup pintu kelas di hadapanku, aku hanya diam.

Aku minta maaf. Aku sudah salah paham tentangmu sejak lama...

Aku tidak bisa mengetahuinya lebih awal...

Dan melontarkan kata-kata yang begitu jahat kepadamu..

Kamu merasakan sakit karenaku. Aku berpikir cara yang akan aku lakukan untukmu agar perasaanmu membaik dan aku ingat jika tanganmu itu selalu terasa dingin. Jadi setiap pagi aku membawa satu hot pack dan aku mulai menaruhnya di loker bukumu.

Itu adalah hari dimana Taehyung dan Hoseok masuk ke sekolah lagi setelah mereka berkelahi hebat dengan beberapa berandal dari sekolah lain. Aku melihatmu mendekati bangku Taehyung dan mendengar kalian berselisih.

"Taehyung kau terluka?"

"Tidak apa,"

"Segera tutupi luka itu atau akan infeksi!"

"Ck berisik!"

"Ini Kim!"

"SUDAH KU BILANG TIDAK APA!"

PLAKK

Aku tidak tahu kenapa Taehyung bertingkah seperti itu tapi kita tahu itu bukan Taehyung sekali. Dan aku yakin Taehyung menyadarinya sendiri.

Mencoba untuk menaikan moodmu, aku mencoba mengirimimu pesan. Awalnya kau tidak membalasnya. Tapi ketika aku mengirimkannya lagi tentang kenapa kau tidak membalasku, kau membalas _"aku tidak ingin berbicara padamu_ " Itu sangat sakit Yoongi...

keesokannya Hoseok berjalan ke bangkunya dan memberitahuku jika dia berjalan menuju sekolah bersama denganmu. Kenapa kamu begitu dekat dengan teman-temanku dan mengecualikanku?

"Huh?"

"Sudah berapa hari kau menerima _hot pack_ itu?"

"Sudah seminggu ini,"

"Ya ya, aku curiga jika ini kelakuan dari Namjoon!"

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Saat akan memasuki kelas, aku melihat Namjoon keluar dari kelas. Ia berjalan seperti seorang pencuri saja! Saat aku menyapanya, dia bilang dia buru-buru menuju ruang OSIS!" "Hmm apa Namjoon menyukaimu?"

"Tidak dan tidak usah cubit!" "Ah aku ingat pernah bilang kepadanya jika tanganku ini sering dingin,"

"Aha! Mungkin saja itu!"

"Hah"

Aku menyemangati diriku sendiri jika semua baik-baik saja. Karena, kau mungkin tidak akan menggunakannya jika mengetahui _hot pack_ itu dariku dam akulah yang menaruhnya disana.

"Pak Lee, mohon ijinkan Min Yoongi yang sedang sakit untuk ke UKS,"

Ya aku melihatmu begitu pucat dan memutuskan untuk meminta ijinkanmu istirahat di UKS. Dan setelah melihatmu berjalan kelaur, aku meminta ke ijin ke Pak Lee untuk ke toilet padahal aku ingin mengikutimu dan memiliki alasan bahwa aku ingin memperbaki semuanya tapi...

"Terima kasih,"

"Terima kasih juga,"

"Kenapa berterima kasih?"

"Entahlah aku berterima kasih karena kau berterima kasih,"

Aku rasa kau berterima kasih kepada Namjoon karena kamu merasa jika _hot pack_ itu dari dia hm? Apa aku sudah gagal Yoongi? Hari ini kamu pulang larut begitu pula denganku. Aku memiliki perasaan tidak enak setelah melihat ekspresimu. Karena khawatir aku mencoba meneleponmu.

Tiga kali bunyi sambung kamu tidak menjawab, aku mulai putus asa.

Namun ternyata kau mengangkat teleponku.

"Halo?"

 _"Halo Yoongi..."_

"Hm untuk apa telepon?"

 _"Aku minta maaf atas kejadian tadi pagi... Dan itu salah paham Yoongi.."_

"Salah paham apa?"

 _"Sebenarnya aku..."_

 **"Hey cantik masih mengingatku?"**

Tapi aku mendengar suara lelaki lain dari sepinya keadaan sekitar karena kau juga tidak menjawab perkataanku.

"Sendirian? Dimana pacarmu?"

 _"Halo Yoongi?"_

 _ **"Sepertinya menyenangkan jika kita berkenalan lagi?"**_

 _"Yoongi kau mendengarku?"_

 _ **"Apalagi tidak ada pacarmu sekarang, dan gang ini sepi jadi..."**_

Mendengar ancamannya aku juga ikut terkejut sama sepertimu.

Hey Min Yoongi, kenapa kau diam saja?!

* * *

...

SPIN OFF 1 JIMIN POV

END!

...

* * *

...

Gimana semuanya? Masih pada bingung kah? hehe

Ini aku buat lumayan jelas lah ya, soalnya di cerita aslinya nanti juga masih menyangkut masalah ini hoho

Ohya, apa perlu aku buat spin off untuk Taehyung, Namjoon dan Hoseok?

Jika iya, silahkan review ya ^^ ohya dan juga kritik dan sarannyaaa hehe

I LOVE U ALL~

SPREAD LOVE AND PEACE!


End file.
